Naissance et pertes de neurones
by Azkalia
Summary: Ce n'est pas possible, si on lui avait prédit que son mari perdrait tous ses neurones le jour de son accouchement, elle aurait envoyé le prophète à Sainte Mangouste.


Bonjour à tous.

Cet OS est fortement inspiré d'un passage du tome un de la Mallorée de David Eddings. Il est à prendre au second degré, je précise au cas où. J'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR et rien à moi.

* * *

Hermione ressemblait à une baleine difforme. Elle en était consciente. C'était normal lorsque l'on arrivait presque à terme d'une grossesse. Le truc qui l'exaspérait le plus au monde en ce moment était ceci.

- Bonjour ma chérie, tu es très belle aujourd'hui. Salua son époux.

Menteur. Elle se demandait souvent, s'il ne la prenait pas pour une cruche en affirmant une telle chose.

- Bonjour.

Sa voix sèche fit hausser un sourcil au jeune homme face à elle. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Enfin si elle se montrait honnête, Lucius était responsable de ce merdier. Un Malefoy se doit d'avoir un héritier ne cessait-il de dire. Drago et elle avaient tenus bon. Ils avaient expliqués de long en large et en travers qu'ils avaient le temps. Heureusement Narcissa les avait soutenus. Cependant, ce satané ex-mangemort ne s'était pas avoué vaincu. A la place, il avait trafiqué les potions contraceptives d'Hermione. Voilà comment Hermione Granger s'était retrouvé avec un parasite dans le ventre. Elle devrait se montrer prudente après la naissance. C'était son parasite pas celui de Lucius. Elle n'ignorait pas que Lucius avait toute une liste de projet pour son enfant. Autant, elle pouvait en tolérer certains d'entre eux, autant d'autres la mettaient en rogne. Elle rappelait régulièrement à Lucius de faire attention. Elle n'avait pas oubliée le responsable de ce foutoir. S'il n'était pas encore un cadavre, c'était uniquement à cause de Drago.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Drago.

- Je m'ennuie.

- Père t'as ramené des livres, je vais te les chercher.

Cela aussi, elle ne supportait plus. L'attitude presque servile de son mari. Elle avait épousé un Malefoy, par Merlin. Par moment, elle avait l'impression d'avoir face à elle Harry ou Ron avec leur femme. L'envie de crier à la tromperie était très tentante. On lui avait fourgué de la mauvaise marchandise. Sous prétexte qu'elle ne devait pas s'énerver, il refusait même de se disputer avec elle.

- Pas la peine, je les ai déjà lus. Ton père n'est même pas fichu de respecter une liste de course.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, tu sais. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Drago éprouvait par moment l'envie de tuer son géniteur. Il l'adorait mais actuellement, Lucius n'était pas vraiment en odeur de sainteté auprès de sa femme. Pendant les trois premiers mois, Drago ne pouvait les laisser seuls ensembles. Son paternel se retrouvait obligatoirement la cible d'objet volant. Il y avait eu une période d'accalmie puis s'était reparti. Malgré cela, il savait qu'Hermione souhaitait cet enfant, surnommé parasite pour l'instant. Vu le temps qu'elle passait à décorer la nursery, à choisir les jouets, c'était certain. Et puis, il y avait aussi la manière dont elle se caressait le ventre, avec affection. Elle était juste épuisée.

- C'est insupportable, je suis fatiguée alors que je ne fais rien…

Elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa diatribe, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tout va bien ma chérie ?

- Oh et puis arrête avec ce ton. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine. Par Merlin…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Drago en se levant d'un bond de son siège.

- Par Salazar ! Clama-t-elle en regardant le sol.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Questionna le jeune homme avant de suivre son regard.

Une flaque se trouvait juste sous les pieds d'Hermione, il fronça les sourcils.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me changer puis m'allonger. Annonça-t-elle en pleine réflexion.

Elle commença à se diriger vers le hall, lorsque son visage se crispa.

- Je vais tuer Lucius. Annonça-t-elle avec véhémence.

Elle s'appuya contre un mur.

- Drago, demande à Pomfresh de venir.

Le vide intergalactique dans les yeux de son mari l'inquiéta. Il paraissait parti sur une lointaine planète.

- Je vais être papa. Je vais…

- Drago, tu vas être papa depuis presque neuf mois. Va à la cheminée et appelle Pompom ! Ordonna Hermione avant de poser une main au creux de ses reins.

Drago Malefoy se jeta sur l'âtre de la cheminée sans aucune once de dignité. A ce spectacle Hermione roula des yeux. Elle entendit vaguement la conversation. Une fois cela fait, Drago se précipita près de sa femme.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Elle soupira en remarquant la posture militaire de Drago. Apparemment, rien ne lui serait épargné.

- Je vais aller dans la chambre d'amis du rez-de-chaussée.

Drago l'attrapa par le bras et commença à la trainer en direction du lieu désigné. Hermione souffla d'exaspération.

- Triple niais, pas comme ça !

Hermione le vit sortir sa baguette avec appréhension.

- Wingardium Leviosa !

Elle se sentit soulever en l'air. Nom de Dieu qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter cela.

- Ah, repose-moi ! Ton cerveau est passé où par Merlin ?

Il ne la reposa qu'une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Le lit, tu dois aller au lit !

- Drago, écartes-toi de là ! Si tu pouvais raviver le feu dans la cheminée, cela serait utile. Il faut que le bébé soit au chaud.

- Hein ?

- Drago, la cheminée, tu sais le trou dans le mur avec des flammes…

L'ancien serpentard se saisit d'un morceau de bois et le montra à Hermione avec fierté.

- Du bois ! Annonça-t-il tout excité.

- Oui chéri, c'est parfait. Félicita Hermione, un brin amusée.

Pour le prochain, elle demanderait à son père de lui prêter sa caméra.

- Fini ! Déclara-t-il après avoir mis trois buches au sein de l'âtre.

- D'accord Drago, il me faut des draps et des chiffons maintenant. Dit-elle pour l'occuper.

Une certaine perplexité naquit sur le visage de son époux.

- L'armoire Drago, l'armoire…

Ce n'est pas possible, si on lui avait prédit que son mari perdrait tous ses neurones le jour de son accouchement, elle aurait envoyé le prophète à Sainte Mangouste. C'était impossible, Drago possédait un sang-froid et une maitrise hors du commun. Grosse erreur, si elle se fiait à l'attitude de son cher et tendre à présent. Elle se retrouva ensevelie sous les draps et chiffons qu'elle avait prévus pour le jour J. Drago sembla tout à coup en détresse. Aux yeux du jeune homme, il manquait de chiffons, il en fallait beaucoup plus. C'est ainsi qu'il s'empara d'un ciseau avant de s'approcher des rideaux. Cela ferait d'excellents chiffons. Il attrapa le rideau et entreprit de le découper sous le regard halluciné d'Hermione.

Elle fut sauvée par un bruit de voix bien reconnaissable. Pomfresh et Minerva arrivaient à la rescousse. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Minerva. Drago se retourna prestement et dévisagea affolé les deux femmes qui venait d'arriver.

- Monsieur Malefoy que comptez-vous faire avec ce rideau ? Demanda Minerva, sceptique.

- Chiffons, des chiffons pour le bébé.

Pompom et Minerva le regardèrent longuement.

- Je m'attendais à une telle réaction de la part de monsieur Potter où même de monsieur Weasley lorsque Ginny et Lavande seront enceintes. Mais pas de lui. Lâcha Pompom en s'approchant d'Hermione.

Du bruit provenant de l'entrée permit à Minerva de se débarrasser de Drago.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je crois que votre père et vos amis sont là. Vous devriez allez les accueillir.

- Oui. Dit-il en s'inclinant bien bas devant la directrice de Poudlard qui réprima un sourire.

Drago courut à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'entrée. Là- bas, il se jeta dans les bras de son père, enlaça sa mère ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes dont Potter.

- Malefoy, t'es sûr que ça va? demanda Ron.

- Je vais être papa. Lâcha le jeune homme avec un air de profonde débilité plaqué sur le visage.

- Mon fils, un peu de tenue… Commença Lucius.

- Tu peux parler, tu étais pire à sa naissance. Apprit Narcissa à l'assemblée.

Cela provoqua quelques rires moqueurs. Lucius piqua un fard.

- Je vais cueillir des fleurs, Hermione sera contente. Expliqua Drago en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le jeune homme fut retenu par sa mère.

- Il est conscient que l'on est en plein mois de Janvier… Murmura Harry à Ron.

- Je ne crois pas. Répondit ce dernier.

- Pauvre Hermione. Plaignit Ginny.

- Pauvre de nous plutôt. Si lui est comme ça qu'est-ce que ça va être des nôtres. Répliqua Lavande.

Le temps défila mais pas assez vite pour Drago. Ce n'est que douze heures plus tard que Minerva sortit de la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Tous se levèrent en la voyant. Drago qui pourtant paraissait avoir retrouvé sa lucidité retomba dans les abimes de la connerie.

- Bébé ?

- Oui monsieur Malefoy. Un joli petit garçon. Hermione vous attend.

FIN

* * *

Voilà en espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment.


End file.
